


Feral Beast

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [32]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Feral Jack, Jack survived but became feral, M/M, Olfactophilia, Rhys found him and brought him back to health, Scent Kink, collaring, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Even though Jack has become feral, he still understands things, like how much he loves killing and how much he loves Rhys.





	Feral Beast

Rhys sat in his chair at the meeting, his hand hung off the arm rest, the thin, but sturdy leash around his wrist. Attached to it, stood Jack. He was not the CEO everyone remembered, he had been found by Rhys, in the area he had reportedly died. He did not know speech anymore and growled and walked like an animal, his mask destroyed, the glare of his scar shining through the dirt and grime.

It had taken time once he’d captured the feral man and brought him back to Atlas to get him to warm up to Rhys. He’d found two things that had tempered his ferocity. Killing, and sex. He’d given Jack all the people Rhys had needed killed and it had made Rhys important to Jack and when Rhys had given his body to him, the feral creature had accepted it.

There were still some limitations however, Jack needed reminding not to kill others or touch Rhys in public. A sharp tug on his leash was enough. His collar hung delicately around his neck, matching the shorts Rhys had had made for him. They were top quality and he had a matching collar and leash for every pair of shorts he had for Jack. It was the most clothing he could get the man to wear, and quite frankly, _ it worked _.

He stood there, glaring and itching to kill, his scars and strong body on display, intimidating anyone that came to see Rhys. Jack growled at the representative of Jakobs, taking a step forward after the man had threatened Rhys.

The CEO grinned. “Aw, look, you’ve gone and upset Jack. That wasn’t very nice.”

The representative, flinched. “I just… I just mean… This could be a lucrative position for both of us…”

Rhys sighed heavily. “If only you had lead with that instead of threats. How can I trust you now?”

His wrist slacked and the leash fell to the floor. “Just that one man, Jack.”

Jack grinned and ran for the man, jumping over the table to tackled the screaming rep. Everyone gasped and screamed, scrambling away from the site.

“I think our meeting has come to an end. Tell whoever runs Jakobs to send a better qualified representative who knows how to negotiate instead of relying on threats and then we’ll talk.”

The room emptied quickly as the rep cried for help and struggled as Jack beat him and then choked him. Rhys pouted. He’d been looking forward to the combined project with him and Jakobs. The room grew silent and Jack stood, towering angrily over the dead man.

“Come here, Jack,” Rhys called. He had trained the feral man enough to know Jack would not attack him, not when he was Jack’s only sexual outlet.

The man stalked over to him, knuckles bloody, grin wide. He knelt in front of Rhys.

The CEO leaned forward, tugging the collar gently to bring their lips together. “What would I do without you, hmm?” he cooed.

Jack moved over Rhys, face pressed into his neck where he sniffed deeply, huffing excitedly. Rhys moved his head to give Jack better access, sitting back in his chair and letting the man do as he pleased. His hand brushed through the beast’s long hair, loving the weight of Jack over his body. Jack took in deep breaths, his hips rocking against Rhys.

“I love when you get like this,” he sighed.

Jack grunted, pulling down Rhys’ shirt to smash his nose against his chest and inhale deeply. Rhys bit his lip, his body excited and ready for his feral beast.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
